IMMORTEL
by Lady Demeter
Summary: Harry retrouve Ginny au mariage de son frère. Ron et Hermione y sont aussi ...


**Titre** : IMMORTEL

**Auteur** : Demonios

**Avertissement** : M

**Spoilers** : les six premiers tomes de Harry Potter

**Résumé général** : l'action commence après le tome 6

**Rappel des personnages** : vous les connaissez tous, je n'en ai inventé aucun.

**Disclaimer** : aucuns des personnages et aucuns lieux décrits ne m'appartient, tous les droits sont à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma toute première fanfic, j'ai beaucoup hésiter avant de me lancer, bon, voilà, c'est fait, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : La réconciliation. **

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin. C'était un beau samedi à la fin du mois de juin. Ron et Hermione étaient venus chercher Harry chez son oncle et c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il avait quitté pour toujours cette maison qu'il haïssait tant. En arrivant au Terrier, il avait été étonné de voir autant de monde, Les Weasley avaient tenus à ce que ce mariage soit le plus normal que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Le jardin avait été entièrement décoré et une allée fleurie bordée de chaises faisait face au plus bel arbre. Les invités avaient pris place et la cérémonie avait commencé. Harry avait été subjugué de revoir Ginny dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait remonté l'allée passant devant lui avec Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Bill au bras de Molly et enfin Fleur accompagné d'Arthur.

L'échange des vœux fut émouvant, tout le monde félicita les nouveaux mariés. Lorsque la cérémonie s'acheva, les invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet qui les attendait. Harry vit Ginny qui le cherchait des yeux, il s'esquiva se cachant dans la foule. Il ne voulait pas la voir, leur rupture était trop récente. Lorsqu'il croisa Hermione, il dut lui paraître mal à l'aise car elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il ne trouva pas d'autre excuse que de dire qu'il était fatigué. Hermione parue convaincue de cette explication et lui conseilla de se reposer dans la chambre de Ron. Harry la remercia et il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de se cacher là, il ne serait pas dérangé. Malgré l'ambiance qui régnait, il ne sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

Harry monta dans les escaliers menant à la chambre de Ron mais en passant devant celle de Ginny, une main l'agrippa et l'attira à l'intérieur.

Harry se retrouva tout à coup face à Ginny qu'il avait évité toute la journée. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était trop dur, il partirai bientôt à la recherche des horcruxes et ça lui déchirait le cœur de la laisser.

Sans la regarder, Harry lui dit d'un ton qu'il voulu sec :

« qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ?

_- _je voulais juste te parler, se défendit Ginny

_- _me parler de quoi ? répliqua Harry

_- _de nous…. pourquoi tu m'as évité aujourd'hui ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

_- _écoute Ginny…. je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble, c'est impossible, tu courras un trop grand danger avec moi….

_- _en danger de quoi ? que Voldemort apprenne que tu m'aime ? mais il doit déjà le savoir…. »

Harry la regarda alors dans les yeux, il vit qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Mais comment le saurait_-_il ? lança Harry

_- _tu ne sais pas ? Drago le lui aura dit, il le savait, toute l'école le savait….dit Ginny en le regardant dans les yeux

_- _Je n'y avait pas pensé…. soupira Harry. »

Harry regarda Ginny, elle était ravissante dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Il était sous le charme. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Alors il l'embrassa.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant un long moment, retardant l'instant où leurs lèvres se sépareraient.

Relâchant enfin leur étreinte, Harry caressa la joue de Ginny, la tenir dans ses bras à cet instant le rendait fou de joie, il profitait de ce moment sans penser comme tous les jours précédents, à ce qui l'attendait.

« tu m'as manqué…. dit Ginny

_- _Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué….je….je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'aujourd'hui, s'excusa Harry

_- _je ne t'en veux pas, je comprend….il est très beau ton costume,

_- _merci, c'est Hermione qui m'a aidé dans le magasin, je ne savais pas quoi choisir pour un mariage sorcier….ta robe aussi est très jolie….

(son regard s'attarda sur son décolleté.)

_- _oh c'est Fleur qui a choisi la couleur….ce n'est celle que je préfère…. répondit-t-elle d'un air gêné

_- _Elle te va très bien en tout cas…. assura Harry (il pensa qu'elle était même très belle dans cette robe)

Ginny rougit, elle n'était plus du tout la petite fille de 10 ans qu'il avait croisé un jour sur le quai de la gare de King cross, sa robe mettait en valeur ses rondeurs féminines de jeune femme.

_- _viens on va s'asseoir, cette journée a était longue, dit-elle en l'entraînant par la main

_- _tu es fatiguée ? questionna Harry

_- _éreintée, on s'est levé tôt ce matin pour installer tout le banquet dans le jardin, Maman voulait que tout soit parfait pour les invités

(Harry et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit. )

_- _moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était très bien, rétorqua Harry

_- _on aurait dû être plus nombreux, beaucoup de personnes de la famille de Fleur ne se sont déplacées….soupira Ginny

_- _Ah bon….Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry

_- _Ils ont appris que Bill avait été attaqué par un loup_-_garou et ils ont eu peur de venir….certains même ont envoyés des lettres à Fleur pour la dissuader de l'épouser….

_- _Pourquoi ils ont dit ça ?

_- _Ils ont peur que Bill soit devenu un loup_-_garou mais Lupin avait raison, il ne s'est pas transformé à la pleine lune ce mois ci, Fleur a bien essayé de leur expliquer mais ils n'ont pas voulu venir quand même, j'ai vu qu'elle était très déçue…. »

Dehors la soirée de mariage était joyeuse, rien ne laissait penser que cette cérémonie se déroulait contre l'avis de certaines personnes. Beaucoup d'invités dansait au rythme des chansons que l'orchestre jouait tandis que les autres discutaient bruyamment autour du buffet.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Hermione, elle cherchait Harry.

« oui il est là, tu veux lui parler ? répondit Ginny

_- _tu peux lui dire que tout est prêt, on partira demain matin…répondit Hermione derrière la porte

_- _d'accord je vais lui dire, assura Ginny

_- _Vous vous êtes réconcilié toi et Harry ? questionna Hermione (Ginny fit oui de la tête)tant mieux, je ne supportais plus de le voir aussi malheureux, quand il a fini par m'avouer qu'il avait rompu avec toi à l'enterrement, je l'ai encouragé à te revoir, mais il s'obstinait dans sa décision. Je vous laisse, je vais dire à Ron qu'il n'est pas ici, il vous laissera tranquille. » Harry entendit Hermione qui s'en allait.

Ginny verrouilla la porte et revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

« Alors c'est décidé, vous partez demain ? dit Ginny

_- _oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux, on a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps, assura Harry

_- _Harry...promet_-_moi d'être prudent... »

Il senti qu'elle avait poser sa main sur la sienne, il la prit, la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser. Elle frissonna et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Emportés par leur étreinte, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils flirtèrent, s'embrassant tour à tour longuement ou par baisers brefs. Leurs corps étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry se laissait totalement porter par ses sentiments pour Ginny et elle y répondait tout aussi fort. Ils n'entendaient plus la musique venant de la fête, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Harry ressenti soudain qu'un désir montait en lui. Il se déplaça alors espérant que Ginny ne s'était pas aperçu de son émoi mais elle s'arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser.

« Harry….qu'es_-_ce tu fais ? lui demanda Ginny

_- _je….euh….j'ai un peu chaud….je vais enlever ma veste, déclara Harry. »

Il se redressa, prit du temps pour déboutonner sa veste, la fit glisser de ses épaules et la déposa avec précaution à côté du lit. Harry ne se pressait pas, espérant qu'il pourrait se calmer mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

« Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher à boire au buffet ? dit Harry

_- _euh….non…. s'étonna Ginny

_- _tu es sûre que tu veux rien ? insista Harry

_- _non je n'ai pas soif….ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Ginny

_- _si, si ça va…. »

Ginny se redressa à son tour et se rapprocha de Harry, celui ci se recula un peu pour éviter d'être trop près d'elle. Elle fût surprise de sa réaction. Elle essaya à nouveau de l'embrasser mais il s'écarta un peu plus loin.

« qu'es_-_ce que tu as ? demanda Ginny

rien... répondit Harry sans la regarder

tu veux plus qu'on s'embrasse ? demanda Ginny

non c'est pas ça…. dit Harry

Mais c'est quoi alors ? s'exclama Ginny. »

Il était terriblement gêné, il n'osait même plus la regarder. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire ce qui lui arrivait. Quand brusquement il vit que Ginny se trouvait face à lui, elle avait une expression de surprise sur le visage, le regard tourné vers son pantalon. Il fût pris de panique, elle avait remarqué ce qu'il ressentait.

« je….je suis….désolé….je…. bafouilla Harry. »

Le visage de Ginny rougit alors autant que celui de Harry, une gêne s'était installée entre eux. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans oser ni se parler ni se regarder. Puis Ginny rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« si…si tu veux…dit_-_elle timidement d'une petite voix.

non…dit_-_il précipitamment

c'est vrai…tu…tu ne veux pas ?

non….je ne veux pas…mais tu es…si belle…que… »

Ginny rougit de nouveau, elle lui sourit et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Harry ne la repoussa pas cette fois et se laissa à nouveau entraîner dans un langoureux flirt.

Ce nouvel échange de baisers, ne fit pas disparaître le désir que Harry éprouvait pour Ginny. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas la serrer de trop près. Sans y réfléchir, il se mit à la caresser, laissant sa main parfois s'attarder très près de sa poitrine. Elle frissonnait sous ses caresses et elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « si vraiment tu a envie… je suis d'accord… »

Harry lui murmura à son tour : « non...enfin...je ne sais pas...j'ai jamais...je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi... »

Ginny se releva d'un bond et le gifla. Harry resta sous le choc. Pourquoi cette gifle ? il ne comprenait pas. A présent, elle le fusillait même du regard.

« pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry

tu pense vraiment ce que t'as dit ? lui lança Ginny

ben...oui... (il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler)

ah oui ! tu pense que j'ai couché avec les autres ! s'écria-t-elle

pourquoi...tu n'as pas...

non j'ai pas couché avec eux, dit_-_elle brusquement

jamais ? interrogea Harry

je te le répète que non, ils m'ont fait des avances mais je n'ai pas cédé...

tu es sorti avec Dean pendant presque un an pourtant...( Harry et Ron les avait tout de même surpris dans un couloir secret, lui laissant penser qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple flirt d'adolescent entre eux, il gardait encore le souvenir cuisant de la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé alors.)

c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé tomber, il ne voulait plus attendre...et je ne voulait le faire avec lui...

et tu...tu voudrais le faire... avec moi ? (rien que lui et pas les autres ! cette pensée le remplit de fierté.)

oh Harry, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse des autres, j'attendais toujours que tu me remarque...que tu soit jaloux...que tu m'aime... autant que je t'aime... »

Des larmes coulaient à présent de ces yeux. Harry touché par cet aveu, la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui essuya ses larmes.

« ne pleure pas, excuse_-_moi, j'ai été bête...c'est du passé tout ça... je t'aime... dit Harry

moi aussi, je t'aime...où que tu sois je t'attendrai...je te le promet... larmoya Ginny

tu voudrais vraiment faire l'amour avec moi ?

oui je le veux vraiment...demain tu partiras... et je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai... »

Alors Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent, ils s'enlacèrent, il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par leurs désirs d'amour.


End file.
